My Sweet Maid
by Uchiha Kagoure chan
Summary: Hinata merasa bingung dengan perasaannya, dia tak tau siapa sebenarnya yang dia sukai dan cintai antara Sasuke dan Itachi?  hehehe... akhirnya update juga! last chap. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna san ^^~ saya Kagou-chan desu…**

**Saya datang dengan fic baru! Saya author baru jadi dalam fic ini masih banyak kesalahan, oleh karena itu saya mohon saran dan bantuannya ^^~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto always milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**My Sweet Maid**

**Pairing**: SasuHina, tapi mungkin chap berikutnya ada yang lain.

**Sumary:**

Bagaiman kalau Hinata Hyuga akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hinata? apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin yang seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti rugi hanphonenya yang rusak dengan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan! Mana Hinata kan harus mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

**Warning**: AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC!

Saya sudah peringatkan di atas, jadi don't like don' read.

Happy reading ^-^

**Chapter 1**

-

-

-

"Hhh…Aku harus kemana sekarang?" Ujar seorang gadis manis bermatra lavender dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Huh… _Otousan_ benar-benar menyebalkan" ujar Hinata mengeluh.

"Harusnya aku mau saja untuk dipertemukan dengan-nya terlebih dahulu. Siapa tau orangnya benar-benar baik dan tampan" kata Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal

"Lalu aku tak perlu terombang-ambing kayak gini, mana koper ini berat lagi" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengangkat koper yang sedang dibawanya.

**Flash back**

"Tidak aku tidak mau…" seru hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak ada alasan kau untuk menolak" jawab Ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi (A/N: sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi??? author ditimpuk pake sandal jepit'). Hyuga Hinata sekarang berdiri di depan Ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi dengan tampang suram. Ya Hyuga Hiashi mau menjodohkan putrinya Hinata, dengan laki-laki yang belum pernah ditemuinya (tega banget Hiashi dasar Ayah jahat 'dijyuken Hiashi') Dan tentu saja Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah , memangnya dia tidak laku apa sehingga perlu dijodohkan segala??? Ayahnya benar-benar kertelaluan. Memang sih selama ini Hinata belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih, karena sifatnya yang bisa dibilang tertutup pada orang lain. Apalagi dengan adanya kakak sepupunya yang terlalu overprotective terhadapnya, boro-boro punya pacar, dekat dengan cowok aja Neji sudah mencak-mencak.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolak? Lagi pula selama ini kau belum pernah memiliki seorang pacar kan?" ujar Hiashi menatap sosok putri sulungnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin menemukan pria yang ku cintai sendiri! Lagian ayah tahu dari mana aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar?" Tanya Hinata dengan menyipitkan matanya. Dia heran dari mana ayahnya tahu coba? 'Aha pasti dari dia' pikir Hinata.

"Dari Hanabi-chan!" jawab Hiashi. Bingo, ternyata dugaan Hinata benar, adiknya itu memang ember.

"Ayah pkoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku ingin mencari lelaki yang aku cintai sendiri, ku mohon Ayah untuk kali ini jangan paksa aku!" ucap HInata dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah…"

'Yeah…' HInata berseru gembira di dalam hati.

"Tapi… ada syaratnya, Ayah beri kau waktu sebulan untuk menemukan laki-laki yang kau cintai!" Hiashi menatap Hinata tajam "Jiika kau bisa menemukan laki-laki yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu selama sebulan, Ayah akan membatalkan perjodohan ini." Lanjut Hiashi.

Terlihat wajah Hinata yang sedang bingung memikirkan persyaratan dari ayahnya. Sebulan merupakan waktu yang singkat jika digunakan untuk mencari cinta. Apalagi Hinata sekarang belum mempunyai laki-laki yang disukai atau dikaguminya.

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat ayah" ujar Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Baik, tapi jika kau tidak menemukannya dalam waktu sebulan, maka kau harus mau mengikuti perjodohan ini!" ucap Hiashi tegas dan serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Hinata pasrah. Yah dicoba dulu aja, siapa tahu Hinata bisa menemukan cintanya. Daripada dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, lebih baik dia mencoba berpetualang untuk mencari pangeran berkuda puthinya ^^~.

**End of flash back**

"Hhh…" Hinata menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa sebuah tas dan koper. Karena ingin mencari cintanya sendiri Hinata juga memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Dan beginilah dia sekarang terombang-ambing di jalanan, bingung mencari tempat tinggal.

Karena terlalu serius dengan pikirannya, tanpa Hinata sadari dia menabrakan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

'Brugh…'

Hinata jatuh karena menabrak orang di depannya. Dia meringis sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit, dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya. Hinata tertegun ketika melihat orang yang menabraknya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat tampan.

"Hei nona, punya mata tidak sih?" seru laki-laki itu sedikit membentak Hinata, "Liat nih, handphone-ku jadi jatuh dan rusak." Lanjut laki-laki itu tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang kesakitan.

**Hinata's Pov**

Ya Tuhan cowok ini tampan sekali, tapi kok… kasar dan belagu banget, nyebelin banget. Aduuuuh mana pantatku sakit lagi. Kenapa cowok ini membentakku? yang salah kan dia, seharusnya aku yang marah kan??? Iiih ternyata tampan-tampan nyebelin. Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau berurusan dengan cowok nyebelin yang kelihatan angkuh ini.

**End of Hinata's Pov**

"Ma … maaf, sa… saya tidak sengaja" ujar Hinata meminta maaf dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Huh… enak aja minta maaf, nih lihat handphone-ku jadi rusa tahu! Aku minta ganti rugi darimu." Kata cowok itu nyolot.

Hinata bengong sejenak, lalu "Loh… kenapa aku harus mengganti handphone kamu? Kan bukan aku yang salah!" seru Hinata yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Dasar cowok nyebelin bukannya minta maaf, malah minta ganti rugi kan dia yang salah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kamu yang salah!" seru cowok itu.

Hinata mulai benar-benar kehabiasan kesabaran, cowok ini benar-benar menyebalkan…

Dahi Hinata berkedut tanda dia sedang marah. "Aku tidak salah, jadi aku tidak mau ganti rugi!" seru Hinata marah. Baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu dengan cowok menyebalkan, angkuh, dan kasar seperti cowok ini.

"Baik kalau kamu tidak mau ganti rugi akan ku laporkan kamu ke polisi" ancam cowok itu.

"Apa… " teriak Hinata pake toa dengan ke-OOC-an tingkat tinggi. Cowok itu menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Aku tidak salah, jadi kenapa aku harus ganti rugi?"

"Baik, berarti kau ingin ku laporkan ke polisi" jawab cowok itu.

"Ba… baik, aku akan ganti rugi, berapa?" ujar Hinata yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Hmm… aku rasa kau tak perlu membayar dengan uang" ujar cowok itu sambil mengamati Hinata dari atas sampai bawah 'manis juga cewek ini' pikir cowok itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata, menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi pembantuku selama sebulan!" kata laki-laki itu dengan angkuhnya.

Yah sebenarnya cowok itu sedang kebingungan untuk mencari seorang pembantu selama sebulan. Mumpung dia ketemu Hinata, apa salahnya dia meminta ganti rugi dengan memintanya jadi pembantunya. Lagipula, kelihatannya Hinata sedang mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Dan yang terpenting, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis yang tidak memuja-mujanya.

"Apa… tidak mau, enak aja kau, dasar cowok nyebelin!" seru Hinata jutek.

"Yah kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa sih, polisi tinggal menjemputmu aja" kata cowok itu santai tanpa menghiraukan aura membunuh dari Hinata.

"Grrr… kau menyebalkan" Hinata menggeram marah.

"Memang aku menyebalkan! Lagipula ku lihat kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal?"

"…" HInata membisu mendengan ucapak cowok itu.

"Jadi kau bisa tinggal di rumahku juga kan, karena kau akan menjadi pembantuku" lanjut cowok itu.

"Ya… ya, baiklah" ujar Hinata yang sudah pasrah.

Cowok itu menyeringai senang 'cewek yang manis' pikirnya dalam hati.

'Huh… cowok nyebelin, jelek, angkuh, dan bodoh' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

**TBC**

Oho… adakah yang membaca Fic gaje ini?

Thanks buat yang sudah bersedia membaca Fic ini ^^~

Maaf SasuHina-nya belum kelihatan, tapi next chap akan ada SasuHina.

Oke terakhir saya mohon Reviewnya ya…

Jaa ne ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna san ^^~ saya Kagou-chan desu…**

**Atas review, saran, dan semangat para readers sekalian akhirnya saya bisa meng-update fic ini. Saya ucapkan terimakasih atas saran dan ripyu yang sudah me-ripyu fic ini sebelumnya ^^~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto always milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**My Sweet Maid**

**Pairing**: SasuHina, tapi mungkin chap berikutnya ada yang lain.

**Sumary:**

Bagaiman kalau Hinata Hyuga akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata? apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin yang seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti rugi handphonenya yang rusak dengan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan! Mana Hinata kan harus mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

**Warning**:

**AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC! **

**Saya sudah peringatkan di atas, jadi don't like don'****t read.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

-

Hinata berjalan di belakang cowok yang menurutnya benar-benar nyebelin, yang seenaknya aja nyuruh dia jadi pembantunya. Dalam hati Hinata berpikir, mimpi apa ya dia semalam? sampai-sampai nasibnya apes kayak gini. Kayaknya tadi malam dia hanya mimpi ketiban duren deh (?), lah kok nyatanya malah ketiban sial. Duh, kalau begini kapan Hinata bisa menjalankan misinya untuk mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan. Haahh... kok kayaknya jadi ribet ya? Kalau begini jadinya mending deh mau aja dijodohin. Ribet amet nih kayak begini. Yah... tapi gengsi juga ya kalau dijodohin, kesannya kayak tidak laku begitu.

Huh... kok cowok ini kelihatan tenang-tenang aja. Oh ya dari tadi Hinata tidak tahu nama cowok nyebelin ini. Dari tampangnya sih sebenarnya cowok ini tampan, tubuhnya yang tegap, dadanya yang bidang, wajahnya yang putih bersih, rambutnya yang hitam, matanya juga hitam onyx. Tapi sayang menurut Hinata model rambutnya jelek, kayak pantat ayam.

"Nah, sudah sampai," ucap cowok itu. "Masuklah!" lanjutnya dengan nada jutek.

Ya ampun, cowok ini kayaknya tidak tahu memperlakukan cewek dengan baik.

"Hhh...iya," Hinata menghela nafas, sebel dan capek dengan tingkah cowok ini. "Eh, cowok nyebelin, aku belum tahu namamu?" tanya Hinata kepada cowok yang ada didepannya. Cowok itu berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya singkat.

"Oh... namamu Sasuke toh, kukira pantat ayam." ucap Hinata dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, _'cewek nyebelin' _pikirnya dalam hati. "Maksudmu apa? Cewek jelek!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Grrr... dasar pantat ayam nyebelin!" seru Hinata sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata _'Cewek yang unik.'_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di ruang tengah rumah Sasuke. Kalau dilihat-lihat rumah ini bisa dibilang mewah bahkan terkesan _glamour_. Eh... ngomong-ngomong kamar Hinata ada dimana? Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'kamar ku dimana?'

"Itu kamarmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

"Oh..." Hinata hanya ber-oh lalu segera menuju kamar yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke juga menuju kamarnya. Kamar Hinata berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke, dan di sebelahnya kamar Sasuke itu ada satu kamar lagi yang masih kosong. Yah dirumah itu hanya ada tiga kamar.

"Hah... aku capek!" kata Hinata sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. "Jam berapa sekarang ya?" Hinata lalu beralih untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. "Wah sudah jam 6 sore!" lanjutnya setelah melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Drt...drt...drt...

Handphone Hinata bergetar. Dia merogoh handphonenya dan menjawab telepon masuk. "Hallo..." sapa Hinata ramah.

"Hinata!" seru orang yang menelepon Hinata, sampai-sampai Hinata menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Iya Nii-san, tidak usah teriak begitu kenapa?" kata Hinata kepada cowok yang meneleponnya yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"Heh... gomen, kau sekarang ada dimana? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah sarapan? Heh... kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Nii-san mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" Neji nyerocos sendiri, sampai-sampai Hinata menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinganya.

"Iya Nii-san aku baik-baik saja kok, gomen kalau aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang," ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Oh syukurlah, lalu kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Eh aku?" Hinata berpikir sejenak. Jika dia bilang kalau dia ada di rumah seorang cowok, bisa-bisa Neji langsung mencari polisi, hiie...serem dah.

"Aku ada dirumah teman cewek ku kok," ucap Hinata tertawa hambar. "Udah ya Nii-san aku baik-baik saja kok! Dagh..." kata Hinata lalu langsung menutup teleponnya, sebelum Neji bertanya yang macam-macam lagi. "Fiuh... hampir aja, pokoknya Neji nii-san tidak boleh tahu." Hinata bernafas lega. "Eh, lebih baik aku nyiapin makan malam untuk cowok nyebelin itu." Hinata bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak.

-

-

-

"Hah... sedang apa ya cewek itu?" kata Sasuke. "Sudah jam 7 kurang 15 menit, perutku sudah lapar nih!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya. Baru saja dia sampai di ruang tengah dia sudah mencium aroma sedap makanan yang berasal dari ruang makan. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung menuju ruang makan. Sasuke tersenyum saat tiba di meja makan, karena sudah tersedia makanan yang kelihatan lezat di meja makan.

"Wah... semua ini kau yang memasak?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Tentu saja ayo makan!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata cowok ini bisa juga menghargai orang lain.

"Hmm, selamat makan!" ucap Sasuke.

Selam 20 menit tidak ada yang bicara di antar mereka berdua, karena masih sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, Sasuke mengelap mulutnya. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm... masakanmu lumayan juga."

"Terimakasih." ucap Hinata tersenyum manis. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya untuk membersihkan meja makan. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke ruang tengah untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hei... cewek jelek, buatkan aku secangkir coklat panas!" seru Sasuke berteriak.

Dahi Hinata berkerut, "Grrr... cowok nyebelin" Hinata mengambil sebuah cangkir untuk membuatkan Sasuke coklat panas, lalu dia mencari coklatnya, tapi Hinata tidak menemukannya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke untuk menanyakan dimana coklatnya.

"Hei... cowok nyebelin, coklatnya dimana?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Di kulkas!" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak ada tahu"

"Masak sih?"

"Iya..." ucap Hinata yang mulai bosan.

Sasuke beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan coklat. Namun saat Sasuke melangkah, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung meja dan.....

'Bruughhh......'

Sasuke tejatuh, celakanya Sasuke terjatuh tepat menimpa Hinata....

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Dan...

'PLAKK....' sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sasuke. Loh kenapa Sasuke ditampar??? O.o

Begini nih urutan ceritanya. Sasuke berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Namun baru melangkah satu kali, tiba-tiba dia tersandung kaki meja dan karena keseimbangan Sasuke hilang jadinya dia jatuh deh, tapi jatuhnya menimpa Hinata dan hebohnya lagi... adalah bibir Sasuke yang dengan mulus mendarat di bibir Hinata yang lembut. Yah singkat kata mereka berciuman ^^~. Tentu saja Hinata merasa jengkel dan dia langsung menampar pipi kiri Sasuke. Kalau masalah wajah Hinata sekarang, jangan tanya deh bahkan tomat yang merah pun masih kalah dengan wajah Hinata sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke wajahnya merah sih tapi merah karena hadiah tamparan gratis dari Hinata.

"Huuhh....cowok nyebelin!" seru Hinata berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa di sadari Sasuke menyeringai _'semakin menarik' _ pikirnya dalam hati. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Hinata, merasa senang mungkin.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk sambil memeluk bantalnya. "Tidak... cowok nyebelin jelek! Super duper jelekkkkk...." teriak Hinata histeris. "Hwaa, tadi itu ciuman pertamaku! Tidak...tidak...tidakkk!"

Hinata kelihatan sangat syok dengan insiden ciuman tadi. Bagaimana tidak syok coba? Tadi itu kan ciuman pertamanya atau istilah kerennya nih _first kiss_-nya malah dengan Sasuke, cowok yang menurutnya super duper menyebalkan.

"Hwaa.... berati bibir ku tidak _virgin_ lagi dong! Tidak... bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi! Hwaaa...." Hinata parno sendiri. Masak Cuma gara-gara di cium udah tidak perawan lagi (wkwkwkwk, author ketawa ampe keselek)

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Hinata hanya bisa ber-_sweetdrop_ saja.

"Cih... berisik sekali" ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia tidak memusingkan masalah ciuman tadi.

**TBC**

**A/N: Nyaha.... akhirnya saya bisa update juga nih fic gaje ^^~ ehe sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah nge-ripyu nih fic sebelumnya **

**Oho yang terakhir saya minta ripyu para readers ****lagi ^^~**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna san ^^~ saya Kagou-chan desu…**** akhirnya saya bisa menapdet fic ini **

**Oh ya saya ucapakan terimakasih kepada reviewer karena sudah bersedia meripyu ^^~**

**Oh ya untuk para reviewer yang ga login saya udah bales ripyu anda di reviews ^^ abis saya bingung mau bales ripyu anda dimana? T.T**

**Sekali lagi say ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para reviewer **

**Oke selamat menikmati ya...**

**Pstt... sebenarnya ini fic romance pertama saya lo XD –ga ada yang nanya-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto always milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**My Sweet Maid**

**Pairing**: SasuHina, ItaHina

**Sumary:**

Bagaiman kalau Hinata Hyuga akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata? apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin yang seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti rugi handphonenya yang rusak dengan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan! Mana Hinata kan harus mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

**Warning**:

**AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC! **

**Saya sudah peringatkan di atas, jadi don't like don't read.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**Chapter ****3**

Pagi yang cerah, membuat orang-orang beresemangat untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Namun, pagi yang cerah tak membuat Hinata bersemangat. Dia terlihat seperti terkena 4L, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai (?)

Dia sudah empat kali hampir terjatuh, tiga kali menabrak pintu, dan tiga kali menjatuhkan air pel ke lantai (?).

Hinata benar-benar terkena 4L. dia terlihat tidak bersemangat atau lebih teptanya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Pikiran Hinata sekarang sedang mumet bagaikan beribu-ribu benang kusut. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, terlihat jelas dari adanya lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

Bagaimana bisa tidur coba? Kalau sepanjang malam insiden ciuimannya dengan si cowok nyebelin, Saasuke. Terus terngiang dipikirannya. Hinata merasa kesal, malu, dan senang (mungkin?). Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika _first kissnya_ dengan cowok yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan.

Saat ini Hinata tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Sejak insiden ciuman itu jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya memanas jika mengingatnya. Dia juga bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

Hahh rasanya ini merupakan hal yang kurang baik bagi Hinata. Untuk saat ini rasanya dia belum berani atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke, karena dia merasa malu, kesal dan jengkel dengan cowok itu.

"Hahh… akhirnya pekerjaanku hari ini selesai juga." Ucap Hinata yang sekarang sudah selesai menghidangkan sarapan di meja makan. Hinata celingukan mencari-cari sosok Sasuke, untuk memastikan apakah cowok itu sudah bangun atau belum, kalau sudah bangun Hinata ingin segera menghindar darinya, karena untuk saat ini Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan cowok itu. Berharap hanya untuk beberapa hari saja sampai dia bisa melupakan insiden yang menurutnya naas itu (?) hilang dari pikirannya. Hinata tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini dengan suasana hati yang tidak menentu. Tapi rasanya harapan Hinata itu mustahil karena…

"Hn… rupanya kau sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan."

PRANG… pupus sudah harapan Hinata untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya Hinata tidak usah berharap seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah majikannya yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Jadi mustahil Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah mendengar dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"I…iya…" _'oh shit kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Tidak aku tak boleh gugup dong. Nanti cowok nyebelin ini nganggap aku aneh.'_ Hinata berpikir di dalam hati.

"Eh… kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, dari nadanya Sasuke terdengar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak khawatir coba? Kalau sekarang cewek yang ada didepannya ini terlihat terlihat pucat dan berkeringat serta wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ti..tidak kok" elak Hinata yang semakin gugup. Saat ini ingin rasanya Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke agar hatinya sedikit tenang.

Sasuke semakin megerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Hinata yang aneh. Dari cewek yang agak kasar menjadi cewek gugup begini (?). Lalu tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata. "Hn… kau sedikit terasa panas, sepertinya kau memang sedang sakit."

Wajah Hinata semakin memanas, rasanya jantung Hinata ingin copot. '_Hah… kenapa aku berdebar-debar_ _seperti ini?'_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati. "Aku tidak sakit cowok nyebelin!" Seru Hinata berteriak untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa berdebar-debar di dadanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata berteriak menutup telinganya, takut nanti telinganya tuli lagi. Sasuke semakin merasa heran dengan Hinata, tadi suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan gugup. Nah sekarang? Dia kembali ke sosok aslinya yang kasar (menurut Sasuke saja).Baru saja Sasuke sedikit berbaik hati dan perhatian, eh malah tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata. Ckckck… padahal perhatian dan berbaik hati itu merupakan hal yang langka terjadi pada seorang Uchiha, terlebih Uchiha muda yang sekarang ada didepan Hinata.

"Cih… kau apa-apaan sih? Tak usah berteriak begitu napa?!" seru Sasuke yang merasa kesal.

"Huh…" Hinata mendengus lalu beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

"Hah… cewek aneh." Dengus Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal.

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa agak canggung sekaligus kesal dengan Sasuke. Kesal karena Sasuke bisa bersikap tenang-tenang saja setelah mencuri _first kissnya_. Canggung karena Hinata merasa malu dan deg-degan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Arghhh… tidak boleh, kau harus tenang Hinata. Jangan sampai kau terlihat memalukan seperti tadi di depan Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata berusaha menyakini dirinya sendiri agar tak terlihat gugup di depan Sasuke. Apa jadinya kalau Hinata terus-menerus terlihat gugup dan merona di depan Sasuke? Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan menertawainya dan mengejeknya dengan nona gagap. Tidak! Hinata tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama nona gagap lagi cukup waktu masih SMA saja dia dipanggil seperti itu. Hah… sebetulnya semasa SMA Hinata terkenal dengan cewek yang pemalu dan sulit berbicara dengan orang lain alias gagap. Tapi Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menghilangkan penyakit gagap yang menurutnya sangat sangat merepotkan. Dan berkat kakak sepupu dan adiknya akhirnya perlahan gagap Hinata menghilang. Tapi sekarang gara-gara cowok nyebelin yang bernama Sasuke penyakitnya bangkit kembali (?)

"Tidak… aku tidak mau gagap lagi!" Mungkin Hinata perlu sedikit _refreshing_ untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedang sedikit kacau.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk sedikit menyegarkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan keluar. Kini Hinata sudah terlihat rapi dengan balutan busana berwarna biru dan syal yang serupa dengan matanya. Juga rok yang berwarna serupa dengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang panjang dia biarkan tergerai sehingga membuat Hinata tampak manis dan cantik. Sampai di ruang tengah Hinata melihat Sasuke yang juga sudah terlihat rapi. _'Mau kemana cowok nyebelin ini ya?'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Heh… mau kemana kamu cewek nyebelin?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada angkuh.

"Huh… bukan u…urusan mu!" jawab Hinata jutek tapi juga gagap ^^~. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berusaha keras agar tak gagap di depan Sasuke, dia ingin terlihat sewajar-wajarnya dan tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya semua itu sedikit sulit bagi Hinata karena walaupun sudah berusaha untuk tidak gagap tapi dia tetap aja gagap! Yah walaupun cuma sedikit. "Kau sendiri ju…juga rapi? Mau kemana kau?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan aku akan pergi kemana?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tajam. Seketika wajah Hinata agak memerah karena sekarang jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sangatlah dekat sampai-sampai Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. "Disini yang menjadi majikan adalah aku kan? Jadi apa perlu aku meminta izin dari mu jika aku keluar? Sebaliknya seharusnya kau yang harus meminta izin atau setidaknya mengkonfirmasi kepada ku jika kau ingin keluar! Lalu pertanyaan ku sekarang kau mau pergi kemana?" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi Hinata, Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya dan ucapannya tadi sangat tajam! Sekarang baru Hinata sadari ternyata cowok Uchiha itu bisa juga membuatnya terpaku dan berkeringat dingin seperti ini sungguh menurut Hinata Sasuke M-E-N-Y-E-R-A-M-K-A-N

"Ti… tidak, a…aaku hanya ingin se…sedikit menghirup udara luar! Ja…jadi bolehkah aku pergi?" ucap Hinata takut-takut karena Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tajam, samai-sampai matanya mau copot tuh (?).

"Hm… nah begitu dong! Aku cuma mau pergi dengan teman-temanku sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum cerah, dia sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Entah kenapa Sasuke tadi rasanya tak kuat untuk menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata yang agak ketakutan itu. "Kalau kau mau pergi boleh saja asalkan kau ingat dengan tugasmu!" lanjut Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Huhh… memang cowok yang nyebelin!" ucap Hinata sambil bernafas lega. Tadi itu dia sangat merasa gugup, baru Hinata sadari pesona Sasuke benar-benar menyilaukan. Buktinya tadi saja Hinata hanya bisa terpaku saat wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Hah… ya sudahlah lebih baik sekarang dia pergi jalan-jalan saja.

Kini Hinata berjalan dengan santai di sebuah taman yang ada di dekat rumah Sasuke. Sesaat dia bisa melupakan rasa penat dan perasaan aneh yang ada di hatinya setiap bertemu Sasuke setelah insiden naas yang merenggut keperawanan bibirnya (?). Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati suasana taman yang sejuk dan nyaman. Hinata tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang-gembira.

Siang ini tak terlalu panas, meski matahari bersinar cerah. Pas sekali untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan melepas penat. Hinata sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Di depannya ada sebuah kolam yang tak terlalu besar tapi sangat indah karena di kolam itu ada berbagai jenis ikan yang warna-warni.

"Hah… indah sekali taman ini." Ucap Hinata seraya menghirup udara sejuk taman. Wajah Hinata tampak berseri-seri. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja

. Tanpa Hinata sadari sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari balik pohon. Tampak di wajah orang tersebut sebuah senyuman yang tipis. "Hmm… gadis yang manis." Ucapnya yang melihat Hinata sedang tersenyum manis. Orang yang meliaht Hinata dari balik pohon yang tak lain adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampan dengan jass hitam membalut tubuhnya yang gagah dan tegap. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi orang itu segera berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hai…" sapa cowok itu dengan ramah.

Hinata menoleh ke samping untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Hinata terpaku sejenak karena melihat cowok yang begitu tampan sedang berdiri di depannya, tapi buru-buru dia menyadarkan dirinya. Cowok ini begitu tampan di mata Hinata, rambutnya yang panjang diikatnya dengan rapi, tubuhnya yang tegap, kulitnya yang putih, aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukan, serta mata hitam onyx yang dimilikinya seolah menyihir Hinata. Eh tunggu mata hitam onyx? Sesaat Hinata terlihat berpikir. Rasanya dia pernah melihat mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki cowok ini! Tapi yasudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi.

"Ha…hai" jawab Hinata gugup. Tuhkan lagi-lagi dia gugup! Kenapa gugupnya kambuh lagi ya?

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" Tanya cowok itu dengan senyum yang… oh sungguh-sungguh mempesona, yang dapat membuat para cewek-cewek tepar seketika!

"Ten…tentu saja!"

"Terimakasih… namamu siapa?" Tanya cowok itu dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Eh… aku?" jawab Hinata _innocent_, waduh kayaknya Hinata mulai kehilangan akal deh gara-gara grogi melihat cowok ini.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi yang duduk di sini?" ucap cowok itu sedikit menahan tawanya. Menurutnya cewek ini benar-benar lucu dan manis.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata yang sudah bisa mengendalikan grogi dan gugupnya. "Anda sendiri siapa?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" jawab cowok yang bernama Itachi tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Oh…" Hinata hanya ber-oh, eits tunggu dulu tadi dia bilang Uchiha. Hinata terlihat masih berpikir rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama Uchiha tapi di mana?

"APA….!" Seru Hinata denagan tingkat ke-oocan tingkat tinggi. Akhirnya loading juga si Hinata. Itachi sedikit menutup telinganya karena teriakan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah loading dengan data yang masuk ke syarafnya (?) hanya bisa terkejut, setelah otaknya memproses nama Uchiha yang masuk ke system otaknya. Uchiha Itachi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari nama itu hanya saja Hinata agak syok mendengar nama keluarga Itachi yaitu U-C-H-I-H-A, yang tak lain artinya adalah cowok ini ada hubungan keluarga dengan cowok super duper nyebelin yang telah mencuri _first kissnya_. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei… ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?" Tanya Itachi mengerinyitkan dahinya heran.

"Eh… tidak hanya saja…" Hinata terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan kepada Itachi, masa dia harus bilang bahwa dia kenal dengan seorang Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke dan menjadi pembantunya? "Kamu kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sekarang Itachi hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. Heran darimana cewek ini bisa tau adiknya? "Iya dia adikku! Kenapa?" ucap Itachi, jelas sekali terdengar nada heran dari suaranya.

"A…apa? Jadi benar cowok nyebelin itu adikmu?" Tanya Hinata luar biasa kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget jika sekarang Hinata bertemu dengan kakak dari Sasuke yang kelihatannya beda jauh dari Sasuke. Yah… kelihatannya Itachi adalah cowok yang lembut,perhatian dan sopan. Beda jauh lah dengan Sasuke yang menyeramkan, nyebelin, angkuh, dan tak tau sopan santun+kasar lagi.

"Cowok nyebelin? Maksudmu Sasuke nyebelin?" Tanya Itachi sembari menatap Hinata.

"Huh, iya… dia emang cowok jelek yang nyebelin!" jawab Hinata sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha… memang kau temannya Sasuke ya?" Tanya Itachi sembari tertawa mendengar bahwa Sasuke adiknya yang tampan itu dibilang jelek. Jarang-jarang tuh ada cewek yang bilang Sasuke jelek!

"Huh… bukan!" Jawab Hinata jutek. Aduh Hinata harus gimana nih? bilang tidak ya kalo dia jadi pembantunya Sasuke gara-gara masalah sepele kayak gitu?

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi heran.

Hinata yang merasa bingung untuk mengatakannya akhirnya mengatakan kepada Itachi kronologis pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata bercerita kepada Itachi dengan tampang masam, bahkan lebih masam dari jeruk nipis (?). Itachi yang mendengar cerita Hinata hanya cengar-cengir gaje. Dia merasa prihatin tapi sekaligus merasa lucu mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi begitulah…" ucap Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ahahaha… kau lucu sekali! Lagian Sasuke juga keterlaluan. Baru kali ini aku mengetahui tingkah anehnya itu." Ucapa Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa dong!" dengus Hinata kesal.

"Iya… maaf! Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya… tentu saja!" jawab Hinata masih dengan tampang masam.

"Okelah… kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau ku antar pulang?"tawar Itachi dengan tersenyum manis. " Lagipula kebetulan aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"E…eh?"

"Iya… ku antar kau ke rumah Sasuke." Kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Hmm… baiklah." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis, yang membuat Itachi sedikit terpesona.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa senang bertemu dengan Itachi. Abis Itachi orangnya lembut dan perhatian tidak seperti Sasuke. Diam-diam Itachi juga merasa senang bertemu dengan Hinata menurutnya Hinata itu gadis yang unik, manis, dan juga cantik.

Laju mobil yang tadi kencang, perlahan mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil yang bisa di kategorikan mewah. Itachi yang mengendarai mobil menoleh kearah Hinata seraya tersenyum yang membuat wajah Hinata sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Sudah sampai…" kata Itachi ramah.

"I… iya" jawab Hinata seraya turun dari mobil.

Itachi dan Hinata kini berjalan berdampingan menuju ke dalam rumah. Itachi sudah beberapa kali menekan bel rumah tersebut, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam rumah.

"Apa kau tidak membawa kunci duplikatnya Hinata chan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata sembari menggeleng "Sasuke tidak memberikan kunci duplikatnya." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm… kemana ya dia? Apa dia tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Rasanya dia sudah pulang, tuh mobilnya saja ada." Jawab Hinata.

Ting…tong…

"Sasuke… kau ada di da---" ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke muncul didepan pintu.

"Aniki…? Kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Jangan-jangan Anikinya ini mau menyeret dia pulang lagi.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang menjengukmu." Jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang Itachi untuk melihat orang yang ada di belakang Itachi.

"Kau…?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat orang yang ada dibelakang Itachi adalah Hinata.

"Eh… itu tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ditaman. Dia bilang dia tinggal bersamamu jadi kuajak saja dia bareng." Ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Eh…?" kata Sasuke yang masih heran.

"I..iya tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Itachi kun di taman dan berkenalan dengannya!" jawab Hinata yang mulai angkat bicara.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa janggal, tadi Hinata memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel kun? Hah apa tak salah? padahal mereka kan baru saja kenal. Sasuke juga agak sedikit risih melihat tatapan Itachi kepada Hinata yang begitu lembut. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa yang er… aneh dihatinya. Tapi yasudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

"Ayo kita masuk Hinata chan." Ucap Itachi seraya mengandeng tangan Hinata. Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah dan Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa agak kesal, kesal melihat keakraban Itachi dengan Hinata.

"Yasudah ayo masuk!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada jutek.

Hinata dan Itachi berjalan masuk tak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari Sasuke.

Bahkan Hinata tidak mempersalahkan keberadaan Sasuke. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar merasa senang bertemu dengan Itachi. Apa mungkin ya Hinata menjadikan Itachi sebagai pangeran berkuda putihnya saja?

**TBC**

**A/N: **

**Ahaha… gomen ne lama updatenya coz tugas sekolah nmpuk nih ^^**

**Apalagi minggu depan saya juga sudah akan melaksanakan perang(?) dengan soal-soal ulangtan umum.**

**Yasudah saya ga bisa ngomong banyak…**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya semakin gaje T.T**

**Terakhir saya mohon ripyunya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai... mina ^^~ apa kabar Kago-chan balik lagi nih *ga da yang nanya***

**Ah senang deh akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf ya updatenya lama....**

**abis waktu ini sibuk sih sibuk Ulangan umum dan hari raya Galungan dan Kuningan. jadi updatenya ngaret....  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto**** milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Maid**

**Pairing**: SasuHina, ItaHina

**Summary:**

Bagaiman kalau Hinata Hyuuga akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata? apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin yang seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti rugi handphonenya yang rusak dengan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan! Mana Hinata kan harus mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

**Warning**:

**AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC! **

**Jadi don't like don't read! Don't blame.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Hawa dingin pagi hari terasa menusuk tulang. Membuat orang-orang enggan untuk beranjak dari kehangatan tempat tidur dan dekapan hangat dari orang yang disayanginya. Orang-orang lebih memilih berada di bawah dekapan selimut yang menjanjikan kehangatan yang pasti.

Namun, hawa dingin kali ini tak berpengaruh bagi si cewek cantik Hyuuga. Pagi ini Hinata lebih memilih meniggalkan dekapan hangat selimutnya dan melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasanya. Kali ini Hinata terlihat bersemangat bahkan sampai-sampai sesekali dia menyenandungkan suaranya yang selembut sutra. Jelas sekali Hinata terlihat senang dan berbunga-bunga. Entah mimpi apa lagi dia semalam, sampai-sampai berubah menjadi rajin begini? Jangan-jangan Hinata kesambet setan 'rajin' kali ya? Hmm… tapi mana mungkin? Wong setan kan takut sama Hinata, eh salah, setan mah ga takut sama Hinata yang ditakuti setan kan si Sasuke! Bahkan kalau setannya di deathglare sama Sasuke bias-bisa entu setan pipis di celana. Ok back to the Hinata…

Cewek manis yang semanis madu ini pagi ini bangun jam 5 pagi dan langsung menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, dan memasak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama Hinata tinggal bersama Sasuke yaitu kurang lebih selama dua minggu, baru kali ini Hinata bangun sepagi ini. Hoo… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan cewek Hyuuga ini?

Yah… Hinata Hyuuga hari ini bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena ada janji kencan dengan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi. Yah setelah Hinata bertemu dengan Itachi dua minggu yang lalu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Itachi juga menjadi sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, untuk sekedar menjenguk adiknya tersayang. Tapi sungguhkah Itachi datang hanya untuk menjenguk Sasuke? Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Itachi perhatian begitu terhadap adiknya. Tentu saja tujuan utama Itachi datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk menemui si cewek manis Hinata. Itachi sering datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Hinata. Dan tentu saja Hinata merasa senang dengan kedatangan Itachi. Setidaknya kehadiran Itachi menggantikan rasa kesalnya dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa dia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan akrab dengan Itachi, cowok yang tampan, lemah lembut, perhatian, dewasa dan baik hati.

Tapi di saat-saat Hinata bahagia dengan kedekatannya bersama Itachi. Sasuke justru merasa agak risih, coret merasa benar-benar risih, kesal dan marah mungkin. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa, er… cemburu dengan kedekatan Hinata dengan Itachi. Dahinya selalu berkedut dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, saat melihat Keakraban Itachi dengan Hinata.

**O.O.O**

"Hmm… yeah sudah beres!" seru Hinata gembira, setelah menyelesaikan segala tugas-tugasnya. Hinata menengok untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. "Hm… rupanya sudah jam 8 pagi! Aku harus segera siap-siap nih." Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Tapi langkah Hinata terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat, dan jalannya agak sempoyongan. Sesaat Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata dan tentu saja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pancaran mata yang lembut, Sasuke terlihat rapuh di mata Hinata saat ini.

"Sa…Sasuke, kau kenapa?" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua, Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Hinata merasa agak cemas melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat lemas dan lemah.

"Hi…Hinata." Ucap Sasuke lemah nyaris tak terdengar. Kepala Sasuke terasa pusing, dan tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuh Sasuke terasa berat untuk digerakan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh di pundak Hinata, kontan saja wajah Hinata bersemu merah, Hinata merasa panik karena tiba-tiba Sasuke bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hei… Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata agak panik, wajahnya pun masih tetap memerah.

"Ke…kepala ku pusing." Bisik Sasuke lemah ditelinga Hinata. Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Sasuke… sebaiknya kau beristirahat! Biar kuantar kau kekamarmu!" ucap Hinata seraya memapah Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ughhh… ternyata kau berat ya?" ucap Hinata yang merasa lelah. Padahal Hinata memapah Sasuke baru sekitar 1 menit, tapi Hinata sudah merasa lelah. Yah… wajar sajalah Hinata merasa lelah. Secara, tubuh Hinata kan jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hm…" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan. Dia merasa tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Sasuke sangat benci saat kondisinya seperti ini, kondisi dimana dia terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Ya… Sasuke benci saat dirinya sedang sakit. Tapi entah kenapa sakit kali ini membuat dia sedikit senang.

Hinata membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidurnya yang besar. "Hmm… badanmu panas sekali!" ucap Hinata yang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke ala dokter gadungan.

"Tunggu sebentar biar kuambilakan kompres!" ucap Hinata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Hinata seraya beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres Sasuke.

**O.O.O**

Itachi berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan cermin. Dengan pakaian rapi dan dengan sedikit polesan bedak (anti keriput) di wajahnya. Tidak lupa pula Itachi menambahkan sedikit sentuhan aroma mask dari parfumnya. Seperti biasa Itachi menyanggul rambutnya, eh salah maksudnya mengikat rambutnya secara sederhana. Tak lupa juga kemeja putih dengan motif kotak-kotak yang membalut tubuhnya. Itachi terlihat semakin tampan dengan jeans panjang berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman serta jam tangan silver di tangan kirinya yang membuatnya tampak dewasa dan maskulin. Tentu saja kali ini Itachi ingin terlihat sempurna di depan Hinata, gadis manis yang menarik perhatiannya. Itachi beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini Itachi?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran ditemani dengan secangkir kopi.

"Mau kerumah Sasuke! lagipula hari ini aku sedang libur dari kantor." Ucap Itachi yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, di meja makan.

"Akhir-akhir ini ibu lihat kau sering ke rumah Sasuke! Kenapa kau mendadak jadi perhatian dengan adikmu itu." Tanya ibu Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, dengan nada suara yang lembut tapi sedikit menggoda.

"Aku rasa dia bukan mencari Sasuke!" celetuk Fugaku dengan nada jahil.

"Terserah…" jawab Itachi bosan, sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Saat Itachi selesai sarapan, handphonenya berbunyi tanda sms masuk. Dengan segera Itachi mengambil handphonenya dan membaca sms yang masuk.

**From: Hinata**

** Itachi-kun, gomen ne… hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi! Ada urusan mendadak. Gomen, kencan hari ini batal **** lain kali saja ya kencannya **

**Sender: Hinata**

Itachi hanya menghela nafas, jelas sekali terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Padahal dia sudah dandan rapi.

**To: Hinata**

**Iya tak apa Hinata-chan, tapi janji ya tidak akan batal lagi!**

**To****: Hinata**

Setelah mengetik sms kepada Hinata, Itachi balik kekamarnya dengan tampang lesu. Wajahnya ditekuk sehingga memperjelas kerutan yang ada di wajahnya. Tentu saja Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Itachi yang tiba-tiba merasa heran. Aneh… tadi wajah Itachi yang cerah sekali (secerah matahari) berubah menjadi gelap (segelap malam) dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk menegur atau menanyai Itachi. 'Sebaiknya jangan menggangu singa yang sedang marah! Jika tidak mau mati.' Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran kedua orang tua tersebut.

'BRAK…'

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar menjadi satu-satunya sasaran kekecewaan Itachi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau harus menyuruh semua orang yang ada di rumah ini agar tak mendekati singa yang sedang marah." Ucap Fugaku memberi tahu istrinya. Mikoto hanya mengangguk, menuruti perkataan suaminya.

**O.O.O**

Hinata kini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang besar milik Sasuke. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata mengganti handuk kompresan Sasuke.

"Hah... " Hinata menghela nafas. Dia sangat merasa bersalah dan juga merasa kecewa karena kencan pertamanya dengan Itachi gagal. Padahal kencan kali ini sangat dinanti-nantikan Hinata, yah tapi apa boleh buat Hinata sendiri merasa tak tega jika meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke juga melarangnya mengatakan kepada Itachi kalau dia sedang sakit. 'Aku tak mau membuat keluargaku jadi gempar jika mendengar aku sakit.' Begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan Sasuke kepada Hinata saat Hinata ingin mengatakan kepada Itachi kalau dia sedang merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit.

Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'Manis.' itulah satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan Hinata ketika melihat wajah polos Sasuke saat tertidur. Tanpa Hinata sadari tangannya terjulur membelai pipi mulus Sasuke. Membelainya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

'Deg...'

'_Apa yang aku lakukan?'_ pikir Hinata saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik tangannya. Jika dilihat wajah Hinata tampak sedikit merona. Hinata hendak beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat sesuatu yang hangat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi. " Ucap Sasuke lirih sembari menarik Hinata, hingga Hinata terjerembab menimpa Sasuke. Lavender dan onyx bertemu, saling menatap lurus dengan penuh perasaan. 'Indah' itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat melihat mata Hinata yang berwarna lavender.

"Tetaplah disini. Kumohon" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada memohon sembari menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Memohon? Hello adakah yang salah? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon? Waduh jika Orangtua Sasuke serta Itachi mendengar ini, maka mereka akan segera membawa Sasuke ke psikiater, berkonsultasi dengan dokter apakah anak mereka ini baik-baik saja. Secara seorang Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh itu tak mungkin memohon kepada orang lain, dan jika itu terjadi maka ada sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi padanya.

"I...iya" Hinata mengangguk kecil, wajahnya kini sudah memerah bahkan kali ini lebih merah dari rambut Gaara dan Sasori. Entah kenapa Hinata tak mampu menolak permintaan Sasuke. Tak terbesit dipikiran Hinata untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke, tak juga terbesit keinginan untuk memukul atau membentak Sasuke seperti yang biasa Hinata lakukan jika Sasuke bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar luluh tak berdaya menghadapi Sasuke.

'_Apa...kenapa aku tak bisa menolak perlakuan Sasuke? Kenapa? apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini, perasaan apa ini?'_ Hinata bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Hinata justru merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang asing yang baru pertama kali Hinata rasakan dan juga perasaan asing yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan senang. Tanpa disadari perlahan Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, terlelap dalam dekapan Sasuke yang hangat dan nyaman.

**O.O.O**

Hari sudah menjelang siang, namun Hinata dan Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya, mereka masih terlelep dalam tidur yang hangat saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya, beradaptasi dengan suasana baru yang menyambutnya. 'Hangat' itulah yang dirasakan pertama kali oleh Hinata. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat pria tampan yang sedang mendekapnya erat. Hinata tersenyum kecil saat mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Hinata masih heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak marah saat dipeluk oleh Sasuke, cowok yang menurutnya nyebelin dan ngeselin.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih ada dalam dekapannya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa senang bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata, wanita yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa berdebar-debar. Sakit kali ini terasa sangat berkesan baginya. Jika boleh Sasuke ingin sering-sering sakit saja supaya bisa bersama Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke berucap sembari menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua."Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata serius.

"Iya tentu saja." Jawab Hinata.

Kali ini rasanya tak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua. Seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah merupakan sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau menyukai aniki?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Tak ada istilah basa-basi dalam kamus besar kehidupan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja! Jawab ya atau tidak saja!" Jawab Sasuke tegas. Terlihat keseriusan dalam raut wajah Sasuke.

"Entahlah... aku sendiri tak mengerti tapi yang jelas aku senang bersamanya!" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Sasuke."Aku merasa aman jika bersamanya sama seperti saat aku bersama Neji-niisan." Lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba mengartikan ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja!" jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Huh... kau itu memang sering membuatku heran ya?" ucap Hinata.

"Hn..."

"Ya sudah aku mau pergi ke kamarku dulu, aku sudah siapakan sarapan tadi, dimakan ya!" Hinata hendak beranjak pergi keluar sebelum tangan Sasuke menahannya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" seru Hinata sedikit geram.

"... " Sasuke tak menjawab tapi perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sebelah tangan Sasuke masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk menatap wajahnya.

Hinata tak bergeming, tubuhnya terasa kaku."Sa...suke!" desah Hinata pelan saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"... " Sasuke tak merespon justru dia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang lembut. Singkat kata Sasuke mencium Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata tak mampu berfikir, dia hanyut dalam ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Memejamkan mata adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Hinata. Merasaka sensasi hangat bibir Sasuke yang menempel di bibirnya.

'Lembut dan manis' itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Tak terlintas sedikit pun di otak mereka untuk saling melepaskan. Sasuke menyapu bibir Hinata dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Namun sayang manusia tak bisa bertahan tanpa oksigen terlalu lama. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, melepaskan diri dari kehangatan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. _'Apa yang telah aku lakukan'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Nafasnya masih tak teratur dan wajahnya pun memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"…" Diam, itulah yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia tak berani memandang Sasuke saat ini. Entah ekspresi apa yang terpancar dalam raut wajah Hinata, kesal, syok, marah atau senang? Entahlah semuanya begitu membingungkan.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Tidak kenapa aku malah menikmati ciuman Sasuke?' Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba sosok Itachi muncul dalam pikirannya. _'Itachi, bukannya aku menyukai Itachi? Tapi kenapa aku menerima ciuman Sasuke, dan kenapa pula jantungku berdebar-ebar seperti ini?'_

"Hinata kau tak apa-apa?" raut wajah Sasuke terlihat cemas melihat Hinata yang kelihatanya sedang bingung. Menyesal itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, menyesal karena dia mencium Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Pasti Hinata bingung dan kesal dengan tindakannya.

"Uhh... kau NYEBELIN!" seru Hinata pada Sasuke sembari berlari keluar meniggalkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata membentak Sasuke hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bimbangnya dan menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Hah...?" Sasuke cengo "Apa-apan tuh?" lanjutnya. Sasuke merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Tapi justru itulah yang menarik bagi Sasuke."Hmm... manis!" ucap Sasuke sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri merasakan kembali ciumannya dengan Hinata.

**TBC**

**Hahi... akhirnya TBC lagi deh!**

**Oke gomen karena updatenya ngaret abis saya kan orang sibuk * sotoy, disirem air panas ama readers***

**Oh ya saya mau bales ripyu yang ga login di chap 3 ….**

**kireina-toshirou:** iya nih aya udah bales di sini! Makasi ya sarannya ^^~

pEacHY PiTCh: **Ha? Mirip? o.O**  
**Hmm tolong diperjelas fanfic yang mana, dan mirip di bagian mananya. Berhubung saya belum pernah baca fic yang (sekiranya) mirip sama fic saya ini. :p**  
**Lagipula sekalipun betul mirip secara kebetulan, satu jenis masakan kalau dibuat oleh dua koki yang berbeda, rasanya juga beda, bukan? ^^**

**AmellCIchan:** haha… which one ya yang menang? *sotoy, diinjek* yah pokoknya liat aja nanti :p *ditendang ampe samudra pasifik* Makasi ya udah ripyu ^^~ kalo boleh minta ripyunya lagi ya….

**Purple love hinata chan:** Salam kenal juga ^^~ ahai soalnya SasuHinaIta adalah pair fav aku ^^~ makasi udah ripy ya…

**Hikari:** iya sekarang ada Itachinya juga… hehe saya sudah berusaha agar updatenya cepet tapi yah apa boleh buat waktu ini saya lagi ulangan umum dan setelah ulangan umum Hari raya galumgan dan Kuningan menyusul jadi updatenya ngaret deh T.T makasi udah ripyu ya ^^~

**Seichi: **ha? Author sapa? Eniwei thanxs udah ripyu

**Nessa:** makasi ya udah ripyu ^^~

**tsuki sora:** nih kelnjutannya udah nongol... makasi udah ripyu ^^

**hoshi sora:** hoho makasi udah ripyu ^^  
**yuuaja:** iya nih udah di update, makasi ya udah ripyu ^^

**untuk semua para reviewer makasi banget udah mau ngeriview fic'a Kago *bungkuk"***

**oke terakhir Kagou minta ripyunya lagi ya ^^~**

**Riview please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai... minna ^^~ apa kabar Kago-chan balik lagi nih *ga da yang nanya***

**Ah senang deh akhirnya bisa update juga. ****Maaf ya updatenya lama...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Maid**

**Pairing: SasuHina, ItaHina**

**Summary:**

Bagaiman kalau Hinata Hyuuga akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata? apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin yang seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti rugi handphonenya yang rusak dengan menjadi pembantunya selama sebulan! Mana Hinata kan harus mendapatkan pacar selama sebulan agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC! **

**Jadi don't like don't read! Don't blame.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**Chapter 5**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Berjalan mondar-mandir bak cacing kepanasan. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam semua yang terpantul di matanya. Pemuda itu juga tak memperdulikan tatapan bosan dari cewek manis yang juga mempunyai cirri-ciri fisik sama seperti dirinya. Sudah selama hampir dua jam pemuda tersebut mondar-mandir seperti itu. Handphonenya tetap setia di tangannya. Cemas! Itulah yang dialami oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi adik sepupu kesayangannya namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sudahlah nii-san! Tenangkan dirimu sedikit, lama-lama aku ikut pusing juga nih!" gerutu cewek yang duduk sambil mengamati tingkah pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan sedikit bosan. Hah… lelah sekali dia melihat kakak sepupunya, Neji berjalan seperti setrikaan begitu.

Huh… mana tuh sikap Neji yang cool dan berwibawa? Semua sikap Neji yang bak Dewa itu hilang jika menyangkut kakaknya Hinata. Neji selalu bersikap protektif kepada Hinata. Dan sekarang Neji sudah hampir lebih dari 2 minggu tidak mendapat kabar dari Hinata, otomatis Neji menjadi uring-uringan, bahkan ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi juga sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan Neji, tapi tetap saja nihil. Keras kepala sih si Neji.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hanabi! Berkali-kali aku hubungi Hinata tapi tak ada jawaban! Aku juga sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada!" ucap Neji cemas.

Betul Neji sangat mencemaskan keberadaan sepupunya itu, mengingat sifat Hinata yang polos dan lugu ditambah kadang-kadang malah rada bloon, membuat perasaan Neji sangat tak tenang. Berbeda dengan Hiashi, pria paruh baya itu hanya nyantai-nyantai aja. Entah dia percaya dengan Hinata, jika Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri atau malah Hiashi tak peduli dengan Hinata. Entahlah tak ada yang bisa mengerti pikiran sang kepala klan Hyuuga tersebut, tapi satu hal yang harus kita ketahui bahwa Hiashi tak pernah membiarkan anak dan keponakannya menderita.

"Hah… kenapa sih nii-san tidak percaya dengan Hinata nee-chan? Dia itu sudah besar tahu!" Ucap Hanabi sedikit sewot.

Aduh gimana engga sewot coba? Hinata kan sudah besar pasti dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula Neji benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata dan Hanabi seperti anak kecil, dikit-dikit dilarang, dikit-dikit dijaga, makanya sampai sekarang Hinata tidak punya pacar, karena Neji tak pernah membiarkan cowok-cowok mendekati Hinata. Huh… pokoknya si Neji lebih protektif dibanding ayahnya sendiri, Hiashi.

"Aku selalu percaya pada Hinata! Hanabi..." Ucap Neji yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang.

"...hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata diluar sana tanpa kabar yang jelas. Apalagi setelah mendengar perjanjian konyol antara paman dan Hinata." Neji tersenyum getir saat mengingat perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Hinata dan Hiashi.

Sungguh konyol… dia tak habis pikir dengan Hiashi, kenapa pamannya bisa membuat perjanjian seperti itu? Konyol sekali…tapi tak ayal juga Neji menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Bagaimana kalau Hinata malah mendapatkan pria yang tak baik-baik? Bagaimana kalau hal terburuk terjadi pada Hinata karena tak mau dijodohkan?

"Membuatku menjadi semakin khawatir dengan Hinata…" lanjut Neji, yang kini sudah duduk manis di sofa bersama Hanabi.

"Hm… oh ya nii-san aku punya ide." Ucap Hanabi semangat, sambil menepuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul pundak Neji dengan keras sampai-sampai Neji jatuh.

"Auw… sakit tau, nepuknya jangan keras-keras dong." Ucap Neji kesal.

" Huh… nii-san payah, segitu aja sakit." Ucap Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Neji melotot mendengar ucapan Hanabi. 'Dasar anak ini! Dia pikir tenaganya itu lemah apa? Orang tenaganya udah kayak kingkong begitu.' Gerutu Neji dalam hati.

"Heh… kalau perempuan asli yang memukulku tak akan sesakit ini. Nah ini yang memukulku kan saudaranya kingkong!" Ucap Neji sadis tanpa perasaan.

"Grr… siapa yang saudara kingkong? Lagian aku perempuan asli kok, noh Tanya aja sama ayah." Ucap Hanabi kesal. Memang dia dan Neji sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah-masalah sepele, dan Hinata selalu menjadi penengah.

"Hah… sudahlah. Sekarang katakan padaku ide yang kau dapatkan?" ucap Neji menghinadari pertengkaran kecil yang ujung-ujungnya jadi ruet dan rumit nantinya.

"Ciih…" Hanabi mendengus sebal. Sudahlah lebih baik kali ini tak usah membuat masalah dulu. Apalagi sekarang tak ada Hinata yang menjadi penengah. "Oke… begini nih! Minggu depan kan ada festival kembang api di danau dekat taman kota Konoha?" lanjutnya mengutarakan idenya.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Jah… nii-san mulai bego ya? Gara-gara kebanyakan pacaran sih." Ucap Hanabi blak-blakan, tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Neji.

Hah… masa seorang Neji yang kejeniusannya diakui oleh seluruh Jepang dikatakan bodoh?

Ga salah tuh?

"Grr… apa maksudmu? Jangan memulai lagi!" ucap Neji sebal dengan muka merah menahan amarah, memang Neji dan Hanabi tak pernah bisa akur selama ini.

"Oke… biar kujelaskan supaya nii-san mengerti!" kata Hanabi dengan angkuhnya. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Neji, sang Hyuuga yang katanya jenius.

"Nii-san tau kan, kalo Hinata nee-chan suka festival kembang api?"

"Hn…" Neji mengangguk mulai mengerti. "Lalu…?" lanjutnya.

"Kalo nii-san ingin menemukan nee-chan, nii-san cukup mencari nee-chan saat festival tersebut karena nee-chan pasti datang ke festival, jika nee-chan mendapat informasi tentang festival kembang api tersebut!" ucap Hanabi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Dan kita hanya perlu mecarinya di dekat Danau!" ucap Neji dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Haha… ternyata jalan juga otak nii-san!" ucap Hanabi dengan nada mengejek sambil berlalau kekamarya.

"Cih… dasar kurag ajar kau Hanabi!" seru Neji kesal.

**O.O.O**

Hinata kini duduk di sebuah kafe dengan secangkir teh dan sepiring _cake_ menemaninya. Tentu saja Hinata tak sendirian dia sedang bersama dengan Itachi. Walaupun Hinata bersama Itachi tapi pikirannya bersama Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas bayangan saat Sasuke menciumnya terus terbayang didalam pikirannya, mengganggu semua pikirannya, bahkan dia tak bisa menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Itachi, pria yang (sepertinya) dia sukai.

"Jadi kita pergi kemana setelah ini?" Ucap Itachi, menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh…! Terserah Itachi-kun saja," ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Hm… kalau begitu, kita pergi ke danau saja!"

"Wah… danau? Aku mau sekali." Ucap Hinata senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tentu saja Hinata merasa senang jika diajak pergi ke danau, danau kan tempat favorit Hinata. Apalagi kalau ada sebuah festival di dekat danau. Hinata tentu tak akan melewatinya.

"Hm… ayo berangkat!" ajak Itachi kepada Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, yang bisa membuat para wanita meleleh.

**O.O.O**

Itachi benar-benar membuat suatu keputusan yang tepat dengan mengajak Hinata pergi ke danau. Gadis manis itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat senang, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia benar-benar menyukai danau.

Hinata dan Itachi kini telah duduk di tepi danau, menikmati suasana sejuk dan keindahan danau. Danau yang ada di dekat taman kota Konoha ini tidaklah terlalu besar, tapi keberadaan danau ini sangat membuat warga sekitar senang. Jika ada sebuah festival atau semacamnya warga Konoha pasti memilih untuk mengdakannya di danau ini.

"Kau senang Hinata-chan?" Itachi bertanya seraya menatap wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri.

"Hm… tentu saja, danau ini sangat indah!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, minggu depan di danau ini akan diadakan festival kembang api!" Itachi berkata, dia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hinata.

"Sungguh? Wah pasti menyenangkan." Ucapa Hinata senang. Festival kembang api di dekat danau merupakan sesuatu yang sangat disenangi Hinata, dan tentu saja Hinata tak akan melewatinya.

"Ehem… kau mau pergi ke festival itu bersamaku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit ragu, tapi dia juga berharap Hinata mau pergi bersamanya.

"Te…tentu saja…" jawab Hinata senang, tak ayal semburat merah bertengger di pipinya yang putih, membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Hinata senang seperti itu ditambah dengan wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah membuat Itachi benar-benar senang.

Hinata gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga, yang begitu menarik baginya. Yang entah kenapa mebuatnya selalu ingin melihat gadis itu, membuatnya selalu ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum, membuatnya ingin selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, seperti adiknya sendiri.

**O.O.O**

Dua orang pemuda sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir _cappuccino_ dan beberapa _cake_. Dua orang tersebut seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Heh… teme, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kepada temannya yang sejak tadi setia mendengarkan ocehan tak penting darinya.

"…" hening tak ada jawaban pria dihadapannya tak merespon sedikit pun.

"Teme…?"

"…"

"Grr… Sasuke teme, kau dengar tidak?" seru pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Terlihat tanda segitiga di pelipisnya, tanda dia kesal.

"Hn… jangan teriak di telingaku dobe! Berisik tau…!" jawab Sasuke kesal, hampir saja telinganya tuli, secara Naruto teriak tepat ditelinganya.

"Huh… itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan orang tuli!" jawabnya sebal, pasti ocehan Naruto yang panjang tadi tak didengarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang tuli, enak saja kau!"

"Sudahlah… jdi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Malas sekali dia berdebat dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apaan…?" jawabnya datar.

Ternyata benar Sasuke sedari tadi tak mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Grr… jadi sedari tadi kau tak mendengarkan ku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hn…" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Memang sedari tadi Sasuke tak menyimak sedikit pun ocehan Naruto. Semua pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Hinata. Dia merasa agak cemas dan cemburu, karena saat ini Hinata sedang kencan bersama Itachi, kakak sekaligus rivalnya.

"Hah… kenapa sih? dari tadi kau melamun ya?..." ujar Naruto sewot. "...nih begini, minggu depan kan ada festival kembang api di danau dekat taman kota Konoha itu!" lanjutnya sedikit malas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Sakura!" ucap Naruto malu-malu, "Bagaiman menurutmu tentang itu?" lanjutnya penuh harap, moga aja Sasuke bisa membantunya sedikit.

"Ya… diajak aja, gampang kan!" ucapnya enteng.

Sebenarnya percuma saja Naruto menanyakan pedapat Sasuke. Mana bisa Sasuke memberikan saran yang bagus tentang hal beginian.

"Huh… dasar kau! Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku menanyakan pendapat guru Kakashi saja!" ucapnya bête banget. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu teme!"

"Hn… festival kembang api ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya menarik! "

**O.O.O**

Sasuke berjalan dengan agak lemas. Pikirannya tak fokus sedikit pun, tentu saja pikirannya masih tertuju pada Hinata.

Hah... kalau saja tadi pagi Sasuke bisa mencegah kepergian Hinata. Tapi itu tak mungkin, alasan apa lagi yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghalau Hinata pergi kencan dengan Itachi lagi?

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke dapat menggagalkan kencan Hinata dengan Itachi, tapi tadi pagi dia benar-benar kehabisan akal. Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di parkiran, membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil berwarna merah miliknya.

Mobil sedan merah milik Sasuke melaju meninggalkan area parkiran. Mobil merah itu melaju cukup kencang karena sang pengemudi alias Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya. Memastikan apakah Hinata sudah pulang dari kencannya bersama Itachi. Sasuke sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke juga tak bisa membiarkan Hinata berlama-lama dengan Itachi.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke tak boleh menganggap remeh Itachi. Bukan hanya tampan! Itachi juga pria yang baik dan lembut, sesuatu yang menjadi kekurangan dari diri Sasuke.

Makanya Sasuke harus segera menyampaikan perasaanya kepada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya mendapatkan Hinata.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Padahal selama ini Sasuke merasa tak pernah akur dengan Hinata. Heh tunggu dulu! tak pernah akur katanya?

Sudah ciuman sampai dua kali tak pernah akur?

Sudah pernah tidur seranjang dengan berpelukan mesra tak pernah akur?

Wah edan nih si Sasuke, sebenarnya cowok ini mau akur bagaiman dengan Hinata? Masa Hinata harus tidur dengannya setiap hari?

Tidak mungkin kan!

Kalau Sasuke ingin tidur dengan Hinata setiap hari, maka dia harus menghadapi dua rintangan yang sangat sulit dan mematikan, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji. Yah kalau tidak jangan harap Sasuke bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Tapi ternyata yang dimaksud tak akur oleh Sasuke itu adalah Hinata yang selalu terlihat membenci dan selalu saja bertengkar dengannya(mungkin).

"Hah... apa yang harus ku perbuat? " tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagimana caraku untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata? " lanjutnya sambil mengucek-ucek rambutnya. Sasuke sangat bingung untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis, saat bersama Hinata pun Sasuke tak pernah menunjukan sikap yang bisa dibilang romantis atau perhatian terhadap Hinata. Walaupun Sasuke merasa dia sudah menunjukannya (sikap perhatian dan romantis) kepada Hinata.

Mobi merah milik Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Saat sampai tepat di pekarangan rumah miliknya, Sasuke menangkap sosok Itachi yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dengan sangat _gentlemen_.

"Huh...!" Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu. Sungguh menjengkelkan melihat gadis yang kita sukai bersama pria lain, walaupun pria itu adalah saudara kita sendiri.

"Dagh Hinata-chan, minggu depan saat festival kujemput lagi ya!" ucap Itachi seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali. Itachi sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Eh... i...iya Itachi-kun." Jawab Hinata sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Hinata juga belum menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sampai akhirnya mobil Itachi berpapasan dengan mobil Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pemandangan yang (sangat) menyebalkan itu.

Itachi mendongak untuk menyapa Sasuke, "Aku pulang dulu baka otouto!" ucap Itachi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

"Yasudah... pulang sana baka aniki!" ucap Sasuke ketus. Sebal sekali dia melihat seringai di wajah Itachi yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, perasaannya saat ini sungguh dongkol. Dengan suasana hati yang suram Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya, menyusul Hinata yang sudah masuk duluan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mencegat Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Sontak saja Hinata berhenti dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Ada apa? "

"Aku ingin bicara... ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu! sebentar...!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Kali ini Sasuke bertekad akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada Hinata. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi apakah Sasuke bisa melakukannya? Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengungkapakan perasannya kepada Hinata, Sasuke merasa ragu dan takut. Takut jika nantinya Hinata menolak dirinya dan malah membencinya.

"Eh...?" Hinata mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. Heran melihat tampang Sasuke yang terlihat serius. Tak ayal juga rona merah menjalari pipi putih Hinata, karena tangan Sasuke sedari tadi menggenggam tangnnya.

"Sebenarnya aku...aku, a...aaku..." ucap Sasuke gelagapan. Rasanya seluruh tubuh Sasuke seperti terbakar api.

"Kenapa? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau selama ini aku selalu memandangmu, selalu ingin bersamamu..." ucap Sasuke dengan lancar, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada Hinata. "...Dan aku selalu ingin melindungimu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tentram jika bersamamu!" Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hinata aku mencintaimu..."

Hinata termangu, mencoba mencerna segala yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dan satu kata terkhir yang diucapkan Sasuke kini memenuhi otaknya 'Hinata aku mencintaimu' Hinata sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya Hinata merasa mungkin dia salah dengar, secara Sasuke selama ini tak pernah menunjukan sikap yang menandakan jika Sasuke menyukainya terlebih mencintainya.

"A...aapa? kau sedang bercandakan?" ucap Hinata masih dengan nada heran.

"Aku serius..."Sasuke memandang lurus kedalam mata Hinata, menunjukan keseriusan perkataan dan perasaannya.

Hinata menatap mata hitam onyx milik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan Hinata tak sedikit pun melihat adanya suatu kebohongan dalam pancaran mata Sasuke. Dan itu berarti Sasuke serius!

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"..." Hinata diam, bingung untuk menjawab apa. Apa yang harus dikatakannya, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Yang Hinata tahu hanyalah jika bertemu Sasuke dia merasa kesal dengan pria itu tapi sekaligus juga merasa senang, apalagi setelah Sasuke menciumnya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat Hinata merasa senang tapi tentu saja Hinata tak menunjukan rasa senangnya kepada Sasuke. Tapi dengan sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya tak pernah memperdulikannya itu, Hinata menjadi ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Jujur Hinata merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang kasar dan terkesan angkuh itu, tapi Hinata juga kadang-kadang merasa senang dengan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat mesra saat tidur itu, Hinata merasa sangat berdebar-debar sekaligus senang saat itu. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadap Sasuke?

"A...aaku..." Hinata memantapkan diri untuk menjawab perasaan Sasuke. Juga untuk menyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hn..."Sasuke menunggu jawaban yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa berdebar-debar saat ini, Sasuke juga merasa tegang sekali. Tapi apa pun jawaban Hinata, akan Sasuke terima dengan lapang dada. Walaupun nantinya Hinata menolaknya dan memilih Itachi atu pria lain, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk tabah dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sasuke hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku, a...aku!"

**TBC**

**Maaf lama update *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Tapi saya berjanji akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai. **

**Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic ini dan terimakasih karena sudah meripyu fic ini ^^**

**Maafkan saya karena mengecewakan para readers sekalian, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat fic ini dan juga saya telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk para readers.**

**Setelah ini saya akn Hiatus sampai akhir bulan September, karena s****ekolah saya mengikuti lomba UKS pada bulan September nanti.**

**Dan**** saya sebagai pengurus inti anggota KKR *yang bertanggung jawab menyiapkan segala hal untuk lomba* diwajibkan untuk terus sekolah sampai sore selama liburan ini.**

**Sekali lagi maaf...**

**Akhir kata saya mohon ripyu para readers ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai... minna ^^~ apa kabar, saya datang dengan membawa chap 6 nih~**

**Ah senang deh akhirnya bisa update juga. ****Maaf ya updatenya lama... **

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

My Sweet Maid

**Pairing: SasuHina, ItaHina**

Slight,** NaruSaku dan ShikaIno**

**Summary:**

Setelah Hinata menjadi pembantu di rumah Sasuke, banyak hal-hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang masih kebingungan tak mampu menjawabnya, karena selama ini Hinata senang bersama dengan Itachi. Lalu sebenarnya siapakah orang yang di sukai Hinata?

Let's chek it out!

Last chap~

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, di cerita ini banyak OOC! **

**Jadi don't like, don't read! Don't blame.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Desiran angin menyapa lembut kehadiran sesosok pemuda tampan dengan mata hitam onyx-nya yang menawan. Langkah-langkah kakinya berirama, layaknya dentingan tuts piano yang menyejukan telinga, tak ketinggalan pula wibawa yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Tangan-nya berlindung didalam kehangatan saku celana panjang-nya, mengurangi rasa dingin yang meyerang. Namun diatas semua pesona dan wibawa yang dipancarkan-nya, wajah-nya justru memancarkan kebalikan-nya. Tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran dan sebuah pengharapan diwajah-nya yang tampan, pandangan matanya kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut. Yang jelas semua itu mengusik pikirannya.

Lelah dengan hanya berjalan-jalan saja, otak-nya memerintahkan tubuhnya agar duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang kini ada dihadapan-nya sendiri. Pandangan mata-nya masih kosong namun ada sedikit perbedaan raut wajah saat dia melihat hamparan Danau yang begitu indah. Dan tanpa sadar di bergumam pelan… "Besok ya?" dan pikiran-nya pun kembali ke-6 hari yang lalu.

_**Flash Back**_

"Sebenarnya aku, a-aaku!"

Hinata gelagapan, rasanya dia tak mampu memandang wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Apa yang mesti dilakukannya? Apa yang mesti 'ia' katakan? Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan-nya sendiri. Tapi jika harus jujur Hinata sungguh merasa senang dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, tapi disatu sisi bukankah dirinya membenci Sasuke karena cowok itu sangat menyebalkan? Tapi mengapa saat Sasuke mencium dan memeluk-nya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu kenyamanan dalam pelukan Sasuke? bahkan Hinata terkesan menikmatinya.

'Apakah aku menyukai Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-kun, bukannya aku menyukai-nya? Tapi kenapa perasaanku saat bersama Itachi-kun berbeda dengan saat aku bersama Sasuke? Dan…'

"Hinata"

Suara berat Sasuke menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membayangi pikiran Hinata. Sasuke menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan, ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada diri Sasuke, entah apa itu yang jelas perasaan bersalah itu sedikit menghinggapinya.

"Sasuke, ma-maaf!" Hinata berbisik dengan suara pelan.

Wajahnya menunduk, ada rasa bersalah pada dirinya. Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perasaan-nya terhadap Sasuke. Dia bingung, ini pertamakalinya dia merasa bingung seperti ini, masalah cinta atau apalah, baru kali ini Hinata menghadapinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar sebuah kata 'maaf' dari mulut Hinata, membuat hati-nya mencelos. Sebuah kata yang diasumsikan Sasuke sebagai hal yang kurang baik baginya, pernahkah kalian mengucapkan kata 'maaf' jika tak ada sesuatu yang buruk dan tak diinginkan terjadi? Tak tau harus berbuat dan berekspresi apa, Sasuke memilih untuk sedikit menundukan wajah-nya, menutupi kesedihan dalam raut wajah-nya.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kamar!" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat, penuh dengan sebuah kekecewaan.

Sasuke tak perlu menunggu Hinata untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa dia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dia terlalu pintar untuk sebuah pernyataan seperti itu. Ditolak, itulah yang Sasuke asumsikan dari kata 'maaf' Hinata.

"Sasuke, tung-tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai!" Hinata menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangan-nya.

"Hn…" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, tapi dengan segera dia mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang, aku belum cukup paham dengan perasaan ini!" Hinata berucap pelan, pandangan mata-nya menatap lurus mata Sasuke, tentu saja Hinata melakukan itu dengan seluruh keberaniannya. "Maukah kau memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya?" lanjutnya.

Ya, Hinata perlu sedikit waktu untuk memutuskan hal ini. Hinata tak mau nantinya dia menyesal dan meyakiti hati orang lain dengan perasaan yang tidak dimengerti-nya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sepertinya masih ada harapan untuknya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sasuke lembut. Benar juga Sasuke seharusnya memberikan Hinata sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke!" Hinata tersenyum lega, syukurlah Sasuke mau meberikannya sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Minggu depan saat festival, aku akan menunggu-mu di pinggir danau untuk meberikan jawaban-mu!" ucap Sasuke seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ba-baik…" jawab Hinata.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Hinata, kau benar-benar unik" ucap Sasuke tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Hinata.

Kini Itachi sudah terlihat rapi dan tampil keren memakai yukata dengan warna dasar hitam dan sedikit corak garis-garis putih tipis. Tentu saja Itachi menampilkan sosok terbaik-nya(?) di depan Hinata, yah bisa dibilang penampilan Itachi kali ini bertujuan untuk menarik perhatian Hinata. Sudah seratus(?) kali Itachi mengambil yukata dan mencobanya sampai mendapat yang pas, dan dia mendapatkan baju yang menurutnya 'pas' pada saat mencoba untuk yang ke-101 kalinya. Yah, bisa dibayangkan berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan hanya untuk memilih baju? Itu juga belum termasuk berendam di bathtub selama 45menit, ngeringin rambut dengan hairdryer, nyisir rambut yang notabene dikategorikan lama karena rambut Itachi yang panjang (padahal kalo rambut Itachi pendek, itu akan menghemat waktu), pedicure manicure, bercermin, memilih sepatu, dan berbagai hal lainnya yang tak mampu disebutkan author saking banyaknya. Seharusnya dengan pengalaman ini Itachi bisa untuk menghargai dandanan para fans-nya di kantor.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual yang sangat lama (baca: dandan), Itachi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hinata. Yah, itung-itung sebagai pelepas rasa rindu. Itachi mengambil Handphone warna hitam yang bermerekan BB alias Blackbery-nya di meja, kemudian tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit-pun Itachi langsung menekan tombol ijo saat menemukan nama 'cute Hina-chan' di daftar contac-nya.

Lagu keong racun menyambut gendang telinga Itachi saat sambungan tersambung. Sweetdrop adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Itachi, sebelum Itachi sempat melakukan apa-apa, suara lembut nan merdu sudah menyambutnya.

"Moshi-moshi Itachi-kun…" suara lembut Hinata bagikan embun yang membasahi bumi, sangat menyegarkan telinga Itachi dari bayang-bayang lagu keong racun yang didengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan…" jawab Itachi lembut dengan senyum yang sangat menawan, yang dapat membuat seluruh para pegawai wanita dikantornya kejang-kejang, pingsan, dan tak bisa tidur selama beberapa malam hanya karena melihat senyum seorang Uchiha Itachi. "Apakah kau sudah siap? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang!"

"Ah, aku sudah siap kok!"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku jemput sekarang…" Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Itachi langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya, dan tancap gas.

Sasuke yang baru pulang dari danau, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju kamar-nya. Menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke festival yang (tak) pernah disukainya, tapi festival kali ini membawa hidup dan matinya sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menghadirinya, apapun yang terjadi Uchiha Sasuke akan pergi ke festival kembang api tersebut. Walaupun nantinya dia akan merasa risih dengan teriakan para gadis-gadis yang menurutnya (sangat) merepotkan dan menjengkelkan plus dengan keberadaan si bocah pirang yang menurutnya terlalu hiperaktif yang selalu membuat dahi-nya berkedut. Dan semua hal yang dibenci Sasuke itu, rela dia lakukan hanya demi sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang?" sebuah sapaan dari orang yang sangat Sasuke kenali, menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Hinata berdiri dengan yukata berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga, rambutnya yang panjang dia biarkan tergerai hingga ke pinggulnya. Wajah yang putih, sedikit bersemu merah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang errr… terpesona. Siapa yang tidak terpesona coba? Kalau memang lelaki normal yang melihatnya mau tidak mau pasti akan terpesona melihat gadis Hyuuga ini, dan Sasuke termasuk jajaran lelaki normal walau kadang ada desas-desus tak jelas yang mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay, yang tentunya dengan persentase kebenarannya adalah 0% karena Sasuke juga suka ikut nimbrung saat si bocah pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto menonton video mesum dipojokan kelas dengan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Sasuke…?" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, hanya bisa berguman dalam hatinya 'manis sekali'. Tunggu dulu apanya yang manis? Yang pastinya bukan kopi kan. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Sasuke tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang kini sedang berdiri didepannya dengan anggun-nya.

"Ah, iya… kau mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"I-iya, Itachi-kun sebentar lagi akan menjemput-ku" jawab Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk menunggu Itachi yang akan menjemputnya. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa jawaban-nya itu membuat Sasuke cemburu+kesal.

"Uh, apa dia lupa dengan janjinya padaku?" dengus Sasuke sebal.

"Sasuke…" tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik lagi dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit berhiaskan rona merah. Entah itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, belakangan ini setelah dia menyatakan perasaanya, wajah Hinata selalu berhiaskan rona merah. Entah itu karena apa, Sasuke tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang masih kesal.

Apa mungkin Hinata batal pergi bersama dengan Itachi? Tapi kenapa? Apakah ada hal yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan Hinata batal dijemput Itachi itu ada, dan Sasuke berharap akan hal itu. Bahkan saat ini Sasuke tengah berdoa dalam hatinya agar Itachi tiba-tiba mengalami sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa menjemput Hinata, seperti:

Ban mobil kempes

Kejebak macet berpuluh-pulu jam

Ada urusan kantor mendadak

Itachi terserang diare stadium 3 secara mendadak

Bensin mobilnya habis, dan apesnya stok bensin di Pertamina juga habis

Fugaku tiba-tiba memarahi Itachi tanpa sebab, dan Itachi tak boleh keluar rumah selama setaon

Itachi menggunakan shampoo perontok bulu ketek untuk keramas, sehingga kepalanya jadi super duper bersih alias BOTAK sehingga dia menjadi frustasi karena kehilangan rambut kebanggaan-nya yang indah itu

Mobil Itachi dirampok oleh sekumpulan orang yang gender-nya sangat diragukan, dan Itachi ditinggal di hutan yang amat jauh (sungguh sadis)

Itachi berubah jadi pikun, dan dia lupa untuk menjemput Hinata

Ada alien yang jatuh tepat di depan mobil Itachi(?)

Dan masih banyak lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol yang (tak) mungkin terjadi saat ini, karena Itachi sudah siap siaga dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan menghalaunya. Tapi sepertinya semua hal yang diharapkan Sasuke tersebut tak akan terjadi, karena saat ini mobil Itachi sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku lupa bilang, kalau semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai" sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Hinata sampaikan pada Sasuke, tapi dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menunggunya di festival nanti. Tapi yah, kalimat itu sepertinya sulit untuk keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Hn…"

"Dan juga…"

"Hn, apa?"

"Yukata-mu sudah kusetrika dan ku letakan di tempat tidur-mu…" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan, dan segera berjalan menjauh, menemui Itachi yang telah datang menjemputnya.

"Hm…" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hanabi, cepetan! Festivalnya sudah akan dimulai tahu!" seru Neji dengan kesal. Kenapa sih yang namanya perempuan itu tak bisa lepas dari yang nama-nya 'dandan'. Sudah hampir 45 menit, cowok Hyuuga ini menunggu adik-nya dandan, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi naik darah. Jika bukan karena ingin segera bertemu dengan adik sepupu kesayangan-nya, Neji tidak akan mau menunggui orang berdandan yang menurutnya sangat lama ini, apalagi yang ditungguinya kali ini adalah Hanabi. Dan satu hal lagi, Neji merasa Hanabi sengaja berdandan lama, karena salah satu hal yang membuat Hanabi senang adalah membuat Neji kesal.

"Iya, nii-san, aku sudah selesai kok" jawab Hanabi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Ah, senang sekali rasanya melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji semaput seperti itu.

"Cih, dasar setan kecil!" dengus Neji sebal. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Neji juga tak mau pergi ke festival itu sendirian. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya jika gadis-gadis yang ada di festival itu menatap-nya dengan penuh nafsu(?). Yah bagaimanapun seorang Hyuuga Neji tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Pesona dan wibawanya yang bak seorang Pangeran itu, memang banyak membawa keributan, keributan dari kaum perempuan dan kaum laki-laki. Kaum perempuan akan terpesona dan langsung jatuh hati jika melihat sososk Hyuuga Neji, sedangkan kaum laki-laki hanya bisa saling berbisik iri dengan temannya tentang wibawa Hyuuga Neji. Jadi menurut Neji, terlalu beresiko jika dia hanya pergi seorang diri ke festival. Yah, setidaknya dengan mengajak Hanabi, bisa sedikit melindunginya dari para perempuan penggemarnya.

"Wah, ramai sekali" ucap Hinata dengan kegembiraan di wajahnya. Pergi ke festival merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Terlalau banyak hal yang membuatnya senang saat di festival, apalagi jika bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Festival kembang apinya masih 1jam lagi! Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dulu?" ucap Itachi menyarankan, tak lupa juga sebuah senyum manis yang selalu di bingkai di wajahnya untuk gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja Itachi-kun" jawab Hinata senang. Itachi semakin tersenyum cerah melihat wajah Hinata yang gembira seperti itu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Itachi dan Hinata berjalan beriringan untuk melihat-lihat kemeriahan festival. Diam-diam Itachi mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah cantik Hinata. Wajah Hinata yang manis dan cantik itu membuat Itachi tak bosan untuk memandanginya, entah apa itu Itachi selalu ingin berada disamping Hinata, agar bisa menatap wajah cantik itu setiap saat. Namun apa mungkin Hinata menjadi miliknya? Yah walaupun Hinata tak bisa menjadi miliknya juga tak apa. Yang penting Hinata bahagia, apapun akan Itachi lakukan. Yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi saat ini.

"Ehm… Hinata" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Dan Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya, walau dengan rasa heran yang menyelubungi perasaanya, karena secara tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, Itachi-kun?" balas Hinata dengan nada ramah.

Saat ini Hinata dan Itachi berada dipinggir danau, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang dulunya adalah tempat pertama kali Itachi melihat Hinata. Itachi-pun berbalik dan menghadap Hinata, menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana perasaan-mu pada-ku?" Itachi nmenatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius, mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaannya di raut wajah Hinata.

"Eh…?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun Hinata segera mengganti ekspresi kaget dan bingungnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Pandangan Hinata kini teralih pada langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam, menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Itachi-kun, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki" ucap Hinata yang masih memandang langit.

"Hn…" Itachi hanya mengangkat alisnya, tadi Hinata yang bingung sekarang giliran Itachi yang bingung. Walaupun bingung Itachi tetap mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar.

"Dia sangat tampan, dia juga orang yang sangat kukuh pada pendiriannya! Dia juga tipe orang yang tak mau mengalah dari siapapun, dia adalah orang yang hebat dan sangat keren bagiku" Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat kakaknya yang tak lain adalah Neji. "Tapi walaupun begitu, dia adalah pribadi yang hangat, dia tak pernah membiarkanku dalam kesulitan, dia sangat perhatian padaku"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang aku kagumi, aku selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya, aku menyayanginya" Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya, membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Itachi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya "Itachi-kun, apa yang kurasakan padamu sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Neji-nii" lanjut Hinata yang kini tengah mentap Itachi dengan senyuman.

"Hm… begitu?" ucap Itachi pelan, jujur Itachi merasa kecewa dalam hatinya bahkan sangat kecewa, karena Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebatas kakak. Yah tapi tak apa itu juga sudah cukup, setidaknya Itachi masih merupakan orang yang berati bagi Hinata.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hati Hinata saat ini. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, kini dia tau siapa yang dicintainya. 'Sasuke' Hinata bergumam dalam hati seraya tersenyum malu.

"Ayo kita ke stand sebelah sana!" ucap seorang gadis bermata biru dengan semangat, tak luput sebuah senyum ceria yang terbingkai diwajahnya menambahkan kesan 'manis' pada dirinya.

Orang yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan di sampingnya hanya memasang tampang malas andalannya, tau kan siapa orang itu? Ya orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir seperti nanas dengan sifatnya yang terkenal pemalas namun juga terkenal dengan otak-nya yang Genius. Nara Shikamaru. Sedangkan gadis manis dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit, yang kini tengah menarik tangan Shikamaru dengan semangat menuju sebuah stand bunga tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino. Seperti biasa tampang malas, lesu, dan bosan tak luput dari wajah Shikamaru, dia terlihat pasrah saja saat Ino dengan semangatnya menarik tangannya kearah sebuah stand bunga yang kini sudah ada didepan mata.

"Merepotkan"

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Ini kan kencan pertama kita!" ucap Ino dengan tampang kesal.

"Hah, iya deh, maafkan aku!" jawab Shikamaru dengan tampang menyesal. Bisa gawat tuh kalau Ino sampai ngambek. Mereka kan baru saja jadian masa sudah harus putus?

Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus sebal, ciri-ciri kalau dia sudah akan mulai ngambek.

"Baik-baik, Ino-chan~ mari kita pergi ke stand bunga itu" Shikamaru mencoba untuk membujuk Ino, tak lupa pula dia menampilkan sebuah senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Nah begitu dong" ucap Ino dengan tersenyum puas.

Namun, sebelum mereka sempat menginjakan kaki di stand tersebut, sebuah suara cempreng nan keras yang tak enak didengar menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hoi… rambut nanas"

"Ino-chan~"

Seru kedua orang itu memanggil Shikamaru dan Ino yang akan memasuki stand bunga. Shikamaru dan Ino yang mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut langsung menoleh kearah mereka bertiga. Yang pertama seorang pemuda hiperaktif, berambut kuning jabrik. Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kedua seorang gadis manis dengan body sexy dan rambut pink yang sangat mencolok mata. Haruno Sakura. Dan yang terakhir pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam yang seperti, err… pantat ayam. Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru yang melihat kehadiran Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas 'Merepotkan' pikirnya dalam hati. Berbeda dengan Ino dia justru merasa senang melihat kehadiran Sakura, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Walau dulu mereka sempat menjadi rival untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang pria Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi itu dulu…

Naruto dengan semangat menghampiri Shikamaru, dan Sakura dengan riang gembira menghampiri Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terlihat malas. Dari tadi dia mencari-cari sosok gadis Indigo dengan mata Lavender yang menarik hatinya. Saat Sasuke berjalan menyusul Naruto dan Sakura yang menghampiri pasangan Shikamaru dan Ino, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata" gumam Sasuke pelan. Pandangan mata Sasuke tak lepas dari gadis Hyuuga yang tengah berjalan menuju danau dengan seorang pria, yang Sasuke ketahui pria itu adalah aniki-nya. Uchiha Itachi. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan saling tertawa, entah lelucon apa yang dibuat Itachi samapi bisa membuat Hinata tertawa seperti itu, yang jelas tidak lucu. Sepengetahuan Sasuke Itachi bukanlah orang yang pandai membuat lelucon, kalau pun dia mencoba untuk membuat lelucon pastinya 'garing'. Saat Sasuke menatap Hinata dari kejauhan tanpa sengaja Itachi menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" gumam Itachi yang ternyata didengar oleh Hinata.

"Eh, Sasuke? Dimana?" Tanya Hinata celingukan.

"Itu… disana!" Itachi menunjukannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Sasuke dan benar saja dia mendapati sosok Sasuke yang juga tengah melihatnya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Hinata menyadari keberadaannya langsung berlari menghampirinya. Dan saat Sasuke sudah ada dihadapan mereka berdua Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berujar pelan pada Itachi "Maaf… aku bawa Hinata!" dan Sasuke langsung melesat pergi bersama Hinata tanpa menunggu adanya jawaban dari Itachi.

"Hah… yasudahlah" desah Itachi pelan.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju tepi danau. Hening adalah satu-satunya hal yang sedang menyelimuti mereka berdua saat ini. Wajah Hinata memerah karena sedari tadi tangan Sasuke mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jantung Hinata pun berdegup kencang, entah mengapa setelah menyadari perasaannya kepada Sasuke dia merasa agak canggung. Tapi tak ayal juga dia merasa senang.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di pinggir danau. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hinata.

"Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdenagar agak ragu-ragu, tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"I-iya…" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Anu,-"

'Duar, duar…'

Suara Sasuke terpotong saat Kembang api meluncur dengan indahnya ke langit malam, membuat langit malam menjadi indah dan berwarna.

"Festivalnya sudah mulai" ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kembang api yang ditembakan ke langit dengan indahnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap kembang api tersebut dengan kagum, hanya bisa bergumam pelan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke "Ya, indah sekali" ucapnya senang.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih menatap indahnya langit malam.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah saat menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat, dekat sekali sampai Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, Hinata bisa melihat ketulusan dan keseriusan dari pancaran wajah Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dan Hinata, menundukan wajahnya pelan.

"Aku, juga mencintaimu Sasuke" akhirnya Hinata bisa juga menyampaikan perasaanya pada Sasuke. Hinata yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan menyesal telah memilih Sasuke.

"Hm…" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Jawaban yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya.

Kini jarak wajah Sasuke dan Hinata sangatlah dekat, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya pelan saat merasakan dirinya dan Sasuke begitu dekat.

3 inchi

2 inchi

1 inchi

Dan

'chuuu'

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

Sebah suara berat yang beribawa dengan nada dingin, menghetikan aksi Sasuke yang sudah diambang pintu untuk dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kemanisan bibir lembut Hinata, hah padahal benar-benar tinggal sedikit lagi. 'Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati, kenapa sih ada saja yang menggangu hal yang begitu bersejarah dalam dirinya? Benar-benar cari mati nih orang. Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender tengah berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horror.

'Glek' Sasuke menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak enak, bukan takut karena dipandangi dengan tatapan pembunuh seperti itu, hanya saja dia merasa sedikit was-was saat melihat mata pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu yang diasumsikan Sasuke sebagai sanak saudara Hinata.

"O-onii-chan?" ucap Hinata kaget, kaget melihat kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang berdiri tegap dengan aura gelap, yang lebih gelap dari aura Raja Neraka, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, seakan Neji ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang sama seperti Neji yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti, menunggu adanya kejadian yang menarik.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan-ku!" ucap Neji dengan nada dingin yang dapat membekukan matahari (?) oke mungkin author terlalu berlebihan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada adik-ku 'rambut aneh'!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekan pada kata 'adik-ku dan rambut aneh'.

Saat ini Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga 'Dewi Fortuna mendampingi Sasuke'. Ya semoga saja.

Di dahi Sasuke terbentuk sebuah segitiga siku-siku, yang menandakan dia sedang kesal. "Siapa yang kau bilang rambut aneh? Model iklan shampoo!" seru Sasuke kesal. Huh… tak terima dia jika rambut-nya yang indah dan (menurutnya) keren ini dibilang aneh. Hei… tak taukah pria di depannya ini bahwa rambut Sasuke sekarang sedang trend?

"Kau…" geram Neji marah, dia bersiap akan memukul Sasuke dengan pedang kayu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya.

"Tunggu, Neji-nii!" seru Hinata yang mencoba mencegah Neji yang telah siap akan memukul Sasuke. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Hinata sontak saja menghentikan aksinya. Alis Neji mengkerut heran "Kenapa…?" Tanya-nya datar.

"Ja-jangan pukul dia nii-san!" ucap Hinata memohon, tak lupa pula dia menunjukan puppy eyes andalannya. Bisa Hinata pastikan jika Neji tak dicegah, kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan berakhir di ruang ICU dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja semua hal itu tidak diinginkan Hinata terjadi.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia hampir saja membahayakan-mu! Dia harus diberi pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menggangu-mu!" Neji menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Hello, membahayakan? Pernahkah Neji mendengar 'berciuman' itu mematikan? Lagipula apakah tadi Neji tak melihat Hinata yang memejamkan mata-nya saat Sasuke akan mencium-nya? Jadi tindakan Sasuke itu sama sekali tak menggangu Hinata.

Sasuke sweetdrop 'Membahayakan?', dan sepertinya Sasuke tahu satu hal. Hyuuga Neji terserang penyakit yang bernama 'SISTER COMPLEX'. Dan menyadari akan hal tersebut Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahayakan atau-pun mengganggu Hinata!" ucap Sasuke pada Neji. "Aku hanya menyukai Hinata, bukan hanya suka tapi cinta, aku mencintai Hinata" lanjutnya tegas dan penuh keseriusan.

"Wow… keren!" Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton pertunjukan yang ada didepan matanya, terkagum-kagum dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Neji memberi deathglare-nya pada Hanabi. Ya ampun beginilah akibat dari terlalu sering membaca novel romance picisan, hanya mendengar kata 'aku mencintai-mu' saja sudah takjub begitu.

"Cih… pembual" ucap Neji dingin menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku serius" ucap Sasuke tegas, tentu saja Sasuke serius. Sasuke tak pernah tak serius kan?

"Kau, tak bisa dipercaya!"

"Terserah, tapi aku serius mencintai Hinata" ucap Sasuke yang mulai bosan. Ngotot banget sih nih orang!

"Kau…" geram Neji dengan api kemarahan yang siap meledak dan membakar segala sesuatunya.

"Cukup nii-san" ucap Hinata mencoba menghentikan kemarahan Neji. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Hinata, cepat menjauh dari pemuda berambut aneh itu!" perintah Neji tegas.

"Sudahlah nii-san, biarkan saja mereka berdua. Hinata nee-chan kan sudah besar, sudah sewajarnya dia mempunyai seorang pacar." Akhirnya Hanabi juga ikut andil untuk membantu kakaknya telepas dari belenggu penyakit sister compex-nya Neji.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata cepat ke-" ucapan Neji terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang dengan beraninya menarik kepala Sasuke dan langsung menciumnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kaget dengan tindakan Hinata belum bisa memproses hal yang terjadi. Namun dengan reflek Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata dan menariknya semakin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Saat kesadaran Sasuke sudah dapat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi dia hanya tersenyum dan langsung membalas ciuman Hinata.

Neji hanya membantu melihat adegan Hinata yang nekat di depannya, rasanya kerongkongan Neji secara tiba-tiba tersangkut sesuatu yang menyebabkannya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun.

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menatapnya penuh kekaguman, matanya berbinar-binar takjub melihat keberanian kakaknya. "So sweet…" gumam Hanabi. Dia bangga melihat kakaknya sekarang sudah menjadi wanita yang dewasa. Akhirnya kakak-nya bisa membatalkan perjodohan-nya.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun" bisik Hinata pelan pada Sasuke saat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Mou Aishiteru yo, Hinata-chan" balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Tou-san harus segera membatalkan perjodohan-ku!" Ucap Hinata girang.

"Eh…?" Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tampang bingung.

"Sudahlah, nanti kuceritakan"

"Hn…" Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Kau…" sebuah suara yang dingin menyadarkan Sasuke dan Hinata dari dunia penuh cinta mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi rumit" ucap Sasuke yang ditatap dengan tajam oleh Neji. Aura yang begitu gelap dari Neji menyelubungi keadaan mereka semua.

'Glek'

Dan dimulailah kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata yang akan berjalan dengan penuh warna.

Omake:

"Sakura-chan, di mana si teme?" Tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya.

"Hm… tidak tau" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jadi kita hanya berdua?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat seringai di wajah Naruto. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak. "Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Tidak mau apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto dengan tampang innocent. Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Sakura menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Berhen—"

'Chuuu'

Kalimat Sakura terpotong saat bibir Naruto dengan lembutnya menempel di bibirnya.

Di tempat lain:

Seorang pemuda duduk dengan malas di bawah sebuah pohon, yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hah… lama sekali!" gumamnya dengan tampang malas.

"Shikamaru…!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir satu. Gadis itu membawa dua ice cream cone di tangannya.

"Nih untukmu" gadis itu memberikan sebuah ice cream pada Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih Ino" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Senyum yang jarang dia keluarkan.

Ino hanya mengangguk dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah-nya saat melihat senyum manis Shikamaru. Mereka berduapun menyantap ice cream masing-masing dengan nikmatnya.

"Hm… sebentar" ucap Shikamaru di sela-sela keasyikan mereka menyantap ice cream.

"Eh, ke-kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran dan gugup. Gugup karena Shikamaru mendekat kearahnya. Wajah Ino memerah saat wajah Shikamaru begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ino pun memejamkan matanya saat Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya.

'sret' Shikamaru mengusap ujung bibir Ino dengan tangannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Ino "Ada ice cream di bibir-mu"

Wajah Ino memerah mendengar suara Shikamaru di telinganya, sampai-sampai deru nafas Shikamaru pun bisa dia rasakan.

"Ah, te-terimakasih" ucap Ino dengan wajah merona, dia kira Shikamaru akan menciumnya.

"Hm… tapi masih ada lagi"

"Ah, ma-mana?" Tanya Ino yang sedang berusaha membersihkan bibirnya.

"Biar ku bersihkan" Shikamaru mengulurkkan tangannya, dan…

'sret'

Shikamaru menarik kepala Ino medekat, dan di detik berikutnya Shikamaru sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ino yang lembut. Wajah Ino memerah saat menyadari Shikamaru tengah menciumnnya.

"Hm, bibirmu sudah bersih" ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Ino dengan wajah yang memerah.

**OWARI**

**Yo… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga ^^~**

**Gimana? Terlalu gaje kah? Ah saya rasa ending-nya ini memang agak gimana gitu… terlalu kecepetan mungkin yah? Ah tak taulah?**

**Saya tak minta banyak, hanya ingin ripyu para readers sekalian saja ^^~ mohon diripyu yah… **

**Oh ya, saya minta maaf karena update-nya lama banget, minggu lalu saya sedang UTS sih…**

**Dicerita ini saya sengaja menambahkan pairing ShikaIno kenapa bukan ShikaTema? Jawabannya adalah karena tidak ada Gaara dalam fic ini =w= *alasan macam apa itu?***

**Yah… saya berharap para readers sekalian menikmati fic ini, saya telah berusaha yang terbaik, maklum juga saya hanya author baru di ffn.**

**Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada para ripyuer yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meripyu fic ini ^^~ **

**sekali lagi terimakasih kepada para readers yang mau membaca fic saya ini *bungkuk" hormat***

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…**


End file.
